The present invention relates to a powered snowboard assembly and, in particular, to a gas engine powered snowboard having an endless, laterally slotted track supported to rotate about a frame assembly in contact with a chassis support pan having a recess, rails and beveled surfaces that directionally promote track flexion and steering in response to weight adjustments placed on foot control surfaces.
A wide variety of engine powered, personal vehicles have been developed for recreational travel over land, water and snow. Some dry land skateboard type vehicles that accommodate a standing operator are shown at U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,435,290; 5,127,488; and 4,143,728. Some snow based vehicles that accommodate seated operators are shown at U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,534,437 and 3,794,131. Several track supported snow vehicles that accommodate standing operators are shown at U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,698,540; 6,193,003; 5,662,186; 5,305,846; 4,984,648; and 4,307,788.
Different types of downhill snowboards and related improvements have also been developed to satisfy the ever changing human desire for challenging recreational devices. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,186 is directed to a powered snowboard having a multi-section operator and engine platforms that align at different inclinations. The latter vehicle is not particularly adapted to mimic the operating experience of a conventional un-powered snowboard.
The present invention was developed to provide a motorized snowboard. The device supports a standing operator and, except for engine operation, is controlled and steered with foot movements that mimic the experience of riding a conventional snowboard. The present snowboard, however, can be used over all types of surfaces from steep to moderate hills and undulating or flat terrains. The snowboard particularly extends the experience of riding a snowboard to flat and moderate hilly recreational areas that normally might only accommodate snowmobiles.